realmsofkaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Realms of Kaos Wiki
Realms of Kaos (commonly abbreviated to RoK) is a hybrid text-based/graphical MUD/MMORPG that was released in 1996 by developer and “DungeonMaster” Lance Hoskins under the name Up All Night Entertainment, or UAN. RoK uses text and graphical interface elements, and a turn-based action system. Unlike most MUDs, RoK uses a proprietary client to connect to the server instead of telnet or a MUD client such as zMUD. Players create characters based on ten races and twelve classes, each with unique attributes and skills. The game world has been developed into thousands of rooms, items, and monsters, creating a rich environment complete with a well-developed history and religion system. PvP combat is a strong focus in the game, and is not optional although new characters are protected from the attacks of other players until they reach level 9. While the game is by definition an RPG, the RP community in RoK has dwindled in recent year s, and combat, leveling, and trade have taken the primary focus. The game has always been free of charge to download and play when it has been active. The game went offline in July 2006 due to server failure. Preparations to return the game to public access were announced in early 2006. The game was heavily tested by limited users in October 2006. It was planned for a release before the start of 2007, but this was not to be due to the discovery of major bugs. As of January 2007, the new Realms of Kaos is up and running. Please note that the server does have small periods of downtime due to errors or unforeseen conditions. Personnel responsible for the server do try to get the server back online as soon as feasible. Setting RoK is set in a D&D-style universe on the fictional continents of Syndar and Tanjir. Players begin the game in the cities of Terra, Syndar or Gaia, Tanjir. The game's creator Lance Hoskins penned the many aspects of the game setting, and various staff members called Builders have expanded the game world over the years. Races *Humans: The easiest and most well rounded characters, they do well for any class. *Elves: While not as strong as the average human, Elves are often more Intelligent and wise. *Half-Elves: More intelligent and wiser than the average human, Half-Elves are not quite as intelligent as elves, although they tend to be stronger. *Dark Elves: Not as friendly as their surface dwelling cousins, Dark Elves are a dark and cunning race that live in immense underground cities. *Halflings: Almost as smart and agile as gnomes, but hardier and better fighters. Halflings make great thieves and druids. *Gnomes: Even more agile and intelligent than Elves, Gnomes make great spellcasters or even thieves. *Dwarves: Strong and stout, Dwarves make excellent warriors, although they can be weak as spellcasters. *Goblins: Not the brightest or most attractive of races, but agile and hardy. Goblins make excellent thieves. *Saurians: Saurians are large reptile humanoids that resemble a large upright walking lizard. *Half Orcs: Half-Orcs possess great Strength and endurance, making them great for fighter roles, such as warriors and barbarians. Classes *Fighter > Knight > Cavalier *Rogue > Thief > Brigand *Healer > Cleric > Priest *Rogue > Bard > Minstrel *Fighter > Barbarian > Berserker *Fighter > Paladin > Guardian *Fighter > Ranger > Stalker *Fighter > Monk > Ninja *Rogue > Assassin > Slayer *Mage > Sorcerer > Enchanter *Healer > Druid > Elder Druid *Mage > Necromancer > Death Mage Divinity Realms of Kaos features a religion system in the form of a divinity circle. New players are required to choose one of five gods to follow when creating their character based on aspects of fire, night, earth, storm or ice. The majority of the creatures in the world are also aligned with one of the five divinities. The deities are: Targos God of Fire, Nallyssa Goddess of Night, Hommet God of Earth, Valkyzar God of Storm and Alustria Goddess of Water. These divinities bestowed certain unique characteristics upon their followers. For example: Followers of the Night-Goddess Nallyssa received XP bonuses during the night hours of the game. A sixth divinity, Kaos, calls claim to all non-player characters and creatures that have no other god. Plans to allow players to follow Kaos have long been in the works, but have not yet been implemented. Followers of each divinity have advantages against followers of one other divinity and weaknesses against followers of another in a circular "rock-paper-scissors" arrangement. For example, followers of the fire god Targos gained bonuses when fighting followers of the Night goddess Nallyssa, but suffer penalties when in combat with followers of Alustria. By scattering different divinities on monsters, areas became less congested as different players had different strengths and weaknesses and as such would spread out to find monsters that suited their divinity. Leveling Currently the maximum level attainable by player characters is level 25. Characters gain level by completing quests or defeating monsters to gain experience. They start out as one of four base classes, depending on their selected class at character creation. Clerics and Druids start as Healers, Sorcerers (spelled as is in game) and Necromancers begin as Mages, Assassins, Bards and Thieves are Rogues and Knights, Barbarians, Paladins, Rangers and Monks all start as Fighters. Characters attain their full class name at level 8, and at level 25 they gain Third Tier status with yet another title. See the Class section for details. Category:Browse